


Just Tell Me I'm Fine

by Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets



Category: Joywave (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, I was very high when I wrote this, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Please excuse any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets/pseuds/Late_Dawns_And_Early_Sunsets
Summary: Gabby ends up at Daniel's house in the middle of the night in need of her best friend's comfort.
Relationships: Daniel Armbruster/ Original Female charachter(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Band Oneshots





	Just Tell Me I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> First thing under the Joywave tag, how crazy.

{Gabby's POV}  
\----------

I gently knock on the door, half expecting him not to answer because it's the middle of the night. My hands fidget nervously with each other as I wait. Just as I'm about to turn around and walk home, the door opens and I see his tired figure leaning against the doorframe. 

"Hey," he says after a yawn. He looks over me for a second before changing his expression. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Hi," I reply, seeing the concern on his face, even in the dark. He takes a step forward outside the apartment and into the dim light of the hallway. I know he sees the tear trails on my face and how I look like a mess, but he doesn't say anything yet. "Hi Dan."

"Hi Gabs, want to come in? It's late and kind of chilly out here." I nod and wipe at my face. He steps away from the doorframe and lets me inside before he closes the door and locks it again. "Come sit down, you look like you need to talk."

I sit down on his couch and he walks down the hall, leaving me alone in the darkness of the living room. I hear a door open then close and he reappears from the dark hall with a couple of blankets in his arms. He stands in front of me, draping one of the blankets over my now shaking body. He sits down beside me on my right, but leaves lots of space in between us as he sets the other blanket down on the coffee table by our knees. 

"Can I come closer?" He asks in a soft voice. I nod my head, but cast my eyes down at my knee, which is bouncing up and down against my will. I feel him scoot closer and acknowledge his leg against mine, but I don't expect his arms around my shoulders and his head against mine. At first I tense against the contact, but I quickly relax against him and let him hug me. He gently brings his left hand up to wipe some of the fresh tears from my face, so I lean into his touch again. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up. And I'm sorry for being so distant lately, I didn't know what else to do," I whisper as I turn to face him better. His hand moves to cup my cheek and he nods sympathetically. There isn't an ounce of judgment in his eyes or any sign of resentment for doing this again. This isn't the first time I've isolated myself from the people who care about me, and I can tell it's certainly not the last time. “I really am sorry.” 

"I know, Gabs. It's alright, I was starting to worry about you though. I could tell something was bugging you, but didn't want to upset you by asking. I can always tell when you're getting bad again, Gabby. You can always come and talk to me. Come here, it's ok." He pulls me closer and I rest my head against his shoulder, letting out a small sob as he strokes my back and shoulders. "It's ok, it's alright. Just let it out, I’m right here to listen."

"I'm sorry, I just feel like everything is falling apart, Daniel. I feel like I have no control over any aspect of my life and sometimes I don't see a point in waking up. I want it all to end so bad, but I can't do that to you. Everything feels so meaningless recently and there's nothing I can do to fix it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He continues to hold me tightly, rocking me in his arms as he murmurs kind words into my hair. He also presses gentle kisses to my hairline and forehead, his glasses sometimes pressing against my head. 

"You don't have to apologize Gabs. It's alright, I promise. I'm so glad you came over here instead of staying alone tonight. You know I love you so much and that I don't want anything to happen to you, so thank you for coming to me," he had says calmly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know. I just don't know, but please don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone. I can't be alone right now, Dan," I sob against him. He holds onto me even tighter and smooths my hair, pushing it out of my face when necessary. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Gabs. I've got you. I'm right here. You're not alone anymore, I promise. You never will be." He kisses my head again and I feel my breathing even out slightly. 

We've been friends for as long as I can remember. Ever since we were children. Through everything, we've always been together. It's funny because everyone thought we'd end up dating, but we don't need anything more than what we have. We love each other, and we've always stuck together. 

"It's alright, you're safe with me. You're going to be ok Gabby. I'm not gonna let you go." I wrap my arms tightly around him and breath deeply against him. Eventually, my sobs turn into soft hiccups and shallow breaths and I know the worst of it is through. I can't help but feel a little embarrassed about hanging off him again, but it doesn't matter too much because it's happened so many times for the both of us. 

When he feels the tears stop coming from my eyes, he pulls back slightly to look at my face. He frowns slightly as he pushes a couple loose strands of hair away from my face. He wipes the tear trails away from my face again with his sleeve and offers a comforting smile in the silence around us. 

"How about we go lay down? It's really late and maybe you could get at least a little sleep. What do you say?" He asks when he moves his hand away from my face again. 

"Ok," I repli . He stands up and pulls me with him, leading me down the hall and into his bedroom. With the blanket from the closet still wrapped tightly around me, I stand awkwardly in the doorway as I watch him move to the bed. 

He pulls back the duvet and sheets, then carefully moves to lay down under them. I follow his actions and lay down beside him, keeping a small space between us. He shakes his head and moves to wrap himself around me like a fucking snake, all limbs and warmth. His fingers play with my hair and scalp and his lips press all along my forehead, between my eyebrows and even down the bridge of my nose. I feel warm inside for the first time in weeks, but that doesn't stop my mind from wandering again. 

"I hate feeling this way. I hate feeling like nothing is real. I hate not caring about the things that I used to, you know? I hate being so hopeless and scared of myself. Please Dan, please just tell me I'm fine. Tell me that everything's fine." I say desperately as I feel him pull me closer. I press my face into his neck and feel his hands playing with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Everything is going to be fine. You're doing amazing and I'm so proud of you for making it this far Gabs. I know it feels like you're falling apart, but that's just ok, it happens to the best of us right? Everything is going to be alright. Everything is fine, babe. You're so strong and you're safe now." He continues to whisper affirmations into my hair and I feel myself falling asleep against him.

"Thank you, Dan. I think at this point I owe you my life. I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you," I murmur quietly. My voice is surprisingly steady and calm.

"I love you too, Gabs. Now get some sleep. You look like hell, kid. I'll be here all night, so you don't have to worry about waking up alone." He pulls me closer to him again and continues to kiss my head while I let myself drift off to sleep. 

"Night, Dan."

"Goodnight Gabby."


End file.
